Sheet metal rolls are widely used in the construction business for a wide variety of applications including in the roofing field. These rolls are typically used, as is, with the result that the unused roll is found around the construction site in an unorganized manner. This also creates an unsafe situation in which sharp edges of the roll are exposed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing container for a roll of sheet material, particularly metal sheet material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container for supporting and dispensing a sheet metal roll, and which is simple in construction, easy to use and can be made relatively inexpensively.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a roll container in which a particular method is used for the use of the container that allows ready insertion of the roll into the container, as well as ready dispensing of the sheet material from the roll.